Marrying Haibara
by jack-adam
Summary: Ten years after Haibara left, the professor set Conan up with someone. Three guesses who. Appearences of the Detective Boys, the Mouri family, Heiji and Kazuha and many more! Please read and review! Romance and humor included!
1. Arrangement

All right, so shoot me, I had another thought in mind.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

CHAPTER 1

_" I do not think we'll see each other anymore after this." Haibara said._

_Conan frowned as he watched her make her way for the front door, the rain splattering on the window outside. Their luck for the last few years had turned stale after all. Sure, finally they got the organization found out and sent them all to prison, but there were terrible prices to pay when they did that. There was no antidote. There was nothing in the beginning and the end. Just a blotched experiment with backfires. Conan had to tell Ran that Shinichi was dead. It was not easy; he and her cried for nights after that. But it was weeks after now, and Ran had gotten over it, although Conan caught her every now and then talking about Shinichi to her new boy-friend.  
He didn't mind a bit, being one of Shinichi's biggest fans. _

_Conan hid a smile._

_Haibara opened the door, facing tearful faces of Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko. Conan just watched her leave, while the professor packed some extra things for her. " I knew you'd leave." The professor said. " So I packed some style magazines for you. It wasn't picked out by me, because I know nothing of the sort about. I asked the counter girl, and she recommended these to me." _

_" Thanks." Haibara said quietly, taking the bag from him._

_Outside the rain continued to pour._

_" I-I guess I'll see you all." Haibara said, stepping into a taxi. There was a strange bitterness that filled his heart at this, totally forgetting the irony on what she had just said. ' I don't think I'll see you all anymore,' and ' I'll guess I'll see you all.' Were in two totally different universes, but his mouth snapped shut. _

_It would just be stupid for him to quarrel with her on the last day._

_" What's wrong?" Haibara said tauntingly. " Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?"_

_Conan blinked, before smiling witheringly._

_" Maybe next time." He said._

_She turned and walked down the pavement._

_" There won't BE a next time." She said softly, shutting the taxi door._

_She gulped as she sat in the dark taxi, looking down at her feet._

_" Where to, miss?" came the driver's kind voice._

_She took one last look at Conan and the others._

_" The airport." She said faintly. " The airport."_

_Conan watched the taxi leave the street, Haibara's hand visible in the cab, waving at them. Ayumi had started to cry. " Will we get to see her again?" Ayumi sobbed._

_Conan sighed as he shut the door._

_" Probably not." He said._

_And the rain continued to fall._

-

10 YEARS LATER

Conan was tired.

It was strange to feel thirty in his head, but in real life he was still a mere twenty-one. He smiled bitterly as he walked into his house and unlocked the gate, pushing the door open when the professor's grinning face appeared in front of him. " WAH AUG!" Conan yelled, jumping back in shock. The professor wiped his dusty clothes and yawned.

" Well you finally got back," the professor said rather tiredly. " I've been waiting here to scare you for hours and hours."

" And was it worth the wait?" Conan asked rather sarcastically.

" Yeah." The professor said, grinning. Then his face fell and he suddenly looked important. " Hey, speaking of which, I have something I would like to talk to you about." Shinichi's sarcastic expression changed as quickly as his. " Oh yeah?" he asked, unlocking his door. " What about?"

" It's something I can't-er-say in public." He said.

Conan's eyes widened.

-

" AH? YOU GOT ME SUITED?"

The professor rubbed his temple tiredly and grinned at him sheepishly. " Yeah." He said. " A friend of mine said he had a ' daughter' who was extremely beautiful but didn't show much interest in men, as they were all-er-below her brain level."

" Brain level?" Conan asked, eyebrows raised.

" Yeah." The professor replied. " But it actually isn't his daughter. Just a scientist friend he had and wanted to know if I had a son or anyone who would be suitable with her."

" And you chose me." Conan said wirily.

" Glad to see you catching up so fast." The professor said.

" This is no time to joke around!" Conan snapped, and the professor flinched. " This is a wedding we're talking about! Why are you setting me up with some girl that I've never even met before? What if I totally hate her? Did you ever think of that? What if the girl who I'm looking for is just around the corner?"

The professor said nothing.

" Ran's married, Shinichi."

Conan turned cold.

" I know that." He said.

" Haibara's gone." The professor pressed on.

" I'm aware of that." Conan spat out.

" Then just give this girl a chance." The professor said brightly. " Who knows?"

" And what if I don't?" Conan said.

The professor blinked.

" Ahahahaha-ha?"

" I knew it." Conan said, a huge vein throbbing in his head.

" You're not-mad, are you?" the professor asked.

" No." Conan said, clenching his fists. " Not at all."

The professor gulped.

Conan sighed, giving up, and fell back into the chair behind him. There was no use in getting angry now, he said to himself. All he could wish now was that the girl wouldn't be TOO horrific and terrible to look at, and hope for the best. He scratched his head. " How old is she?" he asked.

" Just a few months older than you." The professor said brightly.

Conan raised his eyebrows.

" -In your fake age."

" Thank you."

He got up, yawning. " I'm going to bed." He said to the professor tiredly, and he nodded, getting up from his seat. " Yeah, I guess you'd better get ready to meet her tomorrow." He said, ignoring Conan who was faking to vomit. " I don't think you'll hate her. But my friend says she's kind of cold on the surface, but when you get to know her, she really IS a very sweet girl."

Conan stopped where he stood.

Could it be?

He smirked and continued walking.

Nah.

It couldn't be.

-

" Shinichi, you look terrible."

" Thanks, I love you too."

Shinichi didn't get a wink of sleep the following night, and had been tossing and turning in his bed all night, worrying himself hopefully sick, but woke up to find himself not only on the pink of health, but with a sore headache and huge eye bags. He yawned and bit into the slice of toast in his hands. Yes, the professor managed to force him into a suit. Yes, the professor managed to drag him into the car. Yes, the professor managed to get him to the front door of the house.

But he sure as Hell was not going to manage him to like this girl.

What in the chances was it possible for him to fall in love with a girl who was almost ten years younger than he was? Almost positively zero, in fact. The professor straightened his tie and knocked on the door, and it swung open immediately. The person who opened it looked extremely dotty, a large grin on his face as he saw them, and almost jumped into the professor's arms.

" Agasa! Long time no see!" he roared, smacking his shoulder blades so hard that it was appalling. He let go, and the professor rubbed his painful shoulders weakly. " This is Conan Edogawa." The professor said, pointing at Conan, who nodded slightly. The man raised his eyebrows as he looked at him up and down in a manner of almost checking him out.

" Very nice," he muttered, rubbing his chin. " You would look perfect with her. Too bad I wasn't a girl, or I would just pounce on you right now."

Conan laughed nervously.

The man coughed, and turned his heel.

" Wait here for a moment," he said. " I'll push-er-I mean, ask her to come out."

And off he went.

Conan blinked and watched him go.

" What's the girl's name?" he asked quietly.

The professor thought for a while.

" I-don't-know," he said sheepishly, and laughed.

" Whaat?" Conan asked, slurring his words.

" Well, he and I always believed in first love, and thus we thought it would be more romantic if you two didn't know anything about each other."

Conan almost punched him in the face right then and there.

" No wonder you both are single." He muttered.

" Whaat?" the professor asked, slurring his words right back.

" Nothing, nothing." Conan said, sitting down.

" I told you, I DON'T want to get married!" came a snappish reply, as he watched a girl being pushed into the living room. His eyes widened as he watched her being shown, part by part. His face rose into a blush. _' God, she's beautiful,'_ he whispered to himself. She had long, slender legs, a thin and tight waist, large bosom, a slender neck, and a goddess face.

Then he frowned.

Where did he see her before?

The professor was watching her, and his mouth opened slowly.

The girl stopped looking at the man and looked at the two of them, and she stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes looked at from Conan to the professor.

" Well?" the man said, beaming. " Introduce yourself to him."

She just stared at him, before her luscious lips spread into a smile.

Such a familiar smile.

" Haibara." She said, her hands on her hips, enjoying the shocked ecpressions on the both of their faces.

" Haibara Ai."

END OF CHAPTER 1

I hope this can be a masterpiece, so please review me if you thought this was good. Chapter 2 will be more exciting, and I will add other characters like the appearance of the detective boys, Korogo, Eri, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha, Gin and the others-please READ AND REVIEW! And chapter 2 will be up and ready in a jiffy.

P.S. Looks like this story fits the name Ai Edogawa even more-;

Hopefully I can think of a good name for this.


	2. Silver and grey

Here's chapter 2 everybody! Thank you all for your kind reviews! I have a feeling that this would be a hard story to write, so please everyone, please read and review me. Thank you!

CHAPTER 2

There was a long silence that followed that.

The professor coughed uneasily, and Conan blinked, forcing his eyes away from her. " Well, Toro, I guess you and I can excuse ourselves for a while." he said, staring at the man straight in the eyes. Toro raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, ready to tell the professor that he was perfectly fine staying here to listen to the two of them talk and communicate, when he finally realized the professor's true meaning.

" Oh." He said sulkily. " Alright then. We'll be in the garden."

" I didn't know you had a garden." Haibara said coolly.

" It's in the-shed." Toro said, flushing at his mistake.

The two of them raised their eyebrows at the two professors, Agasa pushing Toro out of the room, shutting the door behind them. There was another moment of silence before Haibara sighed and sank down to the sofa behind her, and smirked at Conan. " Well, imagine the chances of you being my future husband." She said, pulling off the white gloves Toro had forced her to put on, and dropped them onto the table before her. " Toro said that the person coming would be smart, collected and handsome. You couldn't even fit half of each of them."

Conan gave her a withering look and tugged off his tie.

" And you haven't changed a bit." He said.

She smirked and looked away.

Conan watched her, a thin blush rising on his cheeks.

She turned, looking at him curiously.

" What?" she asked, and he looked away, flushing furiously.

He looked away, biting his lip. " Nothing," he said embarrassingly. " It's just that-you grew more beautiful over the years."

Her eyes widened, her cheeks reddening.

Then she grinned. " Flattery doesn't work on me." She said.

" Idiot." He muttered. " It's the truth."

" I know." She said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes.

" You haven't changed one bit." He said under his breath.

" Neither have you." She said.

Another full-blown silence, before Conan smiled at her.

She blinked.

" At least I'm marrying you, not some random girl." He said.

A faint blush rose again on her cheeks before she shook herself.

" Whatever." She answered.

Haibara rubbed her temples as she looked at the invitation list.

" Well, THIS is stunning." She muttered.

" Yeah." Conan said under his breath. " Just how long have you and Toro have been planning this wedding?" His hands could barely hold the weight of the staggering list. " Oh don't worry about the entire thing." Toro laughed, patting Agasa rather hard on the back, causing his glasses to slip off his face. " Just take care of the top few of the list. The others are those who you all are not that familiar with."

Haibara and Conan looked at each other.

" Well, me and Agasa would help you send out the letters." Toro went on, beaming, patting the professor once more hardly on the back, causing his glasses to shoot right off once again. " But of course, we won't hold you back if you plan to tell some of those on the list personally."

" Right on." Conan said, turning his heel.

" I want to visit somebody." Haibara said quietly, and Conan turned around.

" Who?" he asked.

Haibara said it.

Conan just stoned out right then and there.

" What?" he asked.

She repeated what she had said.

" Oh, no way." He said.

" It's okay." Haibara said, smiling at his reaction once more. " They're okay with me now. I guess jail food poisoned their hate away."

Conan's eyes widened. " You've been seeing the two of them?" he asked.

" Why not?" she said. " They've been helping me a lot over the years."

" They're in jail!" Conan exclaimed.

" I can still visit them, can't I?'

Conan just stoned out before her for a moment.

" You're stupid!" he exclaimed.

" Thank you." She said sarcastically. " I love you too. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Conan let out an exasperated sigh, wringing his hands in the air before groaning in defeat. " Fine." He mumbled. " I'm coming along."

The two professors grinned at each other.

Haibara and Conan walked on in silence, before he sighed and turned away. " It's pretty weird, now that you think of it." He said. " That we're getting married."

" Tell me about it." She said back. " But there will be no big deal though. The ceremony will be skipped, and there will only be the wedding dinner." He scratched his head. " Oh," he said slowly. " Okay then."

She smirked.

" Why?" she asked. " Were you looking forward to kissing me?" she asked.

" W-What?" he stammered, blushing. " I didn't-I mean-I,"

" Just kidding." She said, and walked on.

He watched her leave.

" Damn it," he groaned, slapping his head. He caught up with her, glaring at her. " You know, after all these years, I expected you to at least act more feminine and lady-like. I mean, you haven't changed at all, expect for your body."

His eyes immediately slid down to her curvy waist to her slender thighs, heat rising up to his face. She smiled coyly.

" Isn't that good enough for you?" she said, her tongue slithering out of her lips to lick them wet, moistening her lipstick.

" No!" he said furiously, blushing like the setting sun. " I was just merely-I mean, I just,"

" Just kidding." She said shrugging, and walked off.

He watched her leave once more.

And licked a lamppost beside him.

Hard.

Damn.

"Haibara, I'm not really sure of this." Conan said nervously.

Haibara didn't say anything but walk down the dull passageway to the end of the prison cells to the cafeteria, following the buff security guard downwards. Conan obviously wasn't very popular with prisoners. They glared at him and growled at him, and Conan swore he even saw one of them do an extremely rude sign at him which was not allowed to be written in the story.

" Famous guy, aren't you?" Haibara said, smirking, as Conan winced as a huge glob of spit barely missed him, splatting on the wall beside him.

" It's just that there are lots of sore people around." Conan grumbled as the security guard shut the door of the cafeteria shut firmly. " Wait here." He mumbled, sounding horrifically like a troll with indigestion. " I'll get the two of them. Be sure to keep the door locked shut. You won't know what might happen."

" Prison guards say the sweetest things." Conan muttered, and Haibara grinned.

The two of them waited for a short moment before two people walked out. The two of them hadn't changed one bit. For some reason one of them was allowed to keep his long, flowing hair, which stated the amount of respect and fear the prisoners and government were afraid of him. Just say his real name and you could see a flower wilt in seconds. The two of them hadn't aged. It didn't seemed like they could age. They walked over, and sat down on the chairs before them.

" You all have ten minutes." The guard said, folding his arms.

" Get out." The man with the long hair said quietly.

" Yes, sir." The guard said fearfully, and almost scrambled out.

The man with the long hair sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and blew out a gust of smoke, not looking at them.

" What is it now, Sherry?" the man asked.

' He's as cold as ever.' Conan thought, gulping.

Haibara merely smirked.

" Just wanted to talk to you both." She said. " Gin. Vodka."

Vodka raised his eyebrows.

" Me too?" he asked.

" Yeah." Haibara said.

Gin didn't say anything, his eyes drifting to Conan.

" Have I seen you before?" he asked quietly.

Conan shivered. " No, I don't think you have."

Gin's eyes watched him for a long while before looking away.

' Close.' Conan thought.

It was true that it was close. Until this day Gin didn't know that Conan was indeed Kudo Shinichi. If he did then-boy, Conan didn't know what would happen.

" Well, what do you want, Sherry?" Vodka asked.

Haibara smirked. " Hopefully you can warm up better to the person beside me, Gin." She said.

" And why's that?" Gin muttered, uninterested.

" Because he's my new husband."

Gin spat out the cigarette in his mouth right then and there.

Vodka let out a slightly girlish scream.

The three of them looked at him.

" Oops," he said sheepishly. " Sorry. Hehe."

Gin rolled his eyes before turning back to Haibara.

" If this is a joke, Haibara. It's not funny." He said angrily.

" It's not." She said, almost smugly. Clearly she enjoyed shocking people very much.

Gin glared at her.

" Who decided on it?" he asked.

" Nobody, actually." She said.

Gin got to his feet, face dangerously close to Haibara.

She barely flinched.

" Boss!" Vodka said urgently.

" I don't give a crap who he is." He growled. " But you belong to me."

" Is that so?" she said quietly. " And who agreed to that?"

His mouth opened then shut, his eyes boring into hers. She just stared back, almost daring him to lose his temper, which was very unusual for Gin.

The colour in his eyes changed, and he turned around.

" We'll see." He said.

Conan frowned.

" Ten minutes are up." The guard said, coming in.

Gin watched them leave.

He watched Haibara leave.

" She looks good, doesn't she?" Vodka said, trying to change the subject.

Gin licked his dry lips.

" Yes." He said. " She looks beautiful."

He made his way back to the way to his cell.

" Ravishingly beautiful."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Sorry if you all thought it was a little dull. Will improve in the later chapters, so please keep looking forward to my future chapters. May take some time with them though, as I am loaded with schoolwork. In the meantime, take care.

P.S. Will have a romantic moment with Haibara and Conan. Maybe will have a flashback of Gin and Haibara. Not too sure of that yet.

Please read and review.


	3. Past

After a long wait, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

Please read and review.

CHAPTER 3

" I still can't believe it."

Conan rolled his eyes and looked away, watching Ayumi almost jump into Haibara's arms, whapping her hands around her neck, causing Haibara to gasp at the staggering weight. Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at Conan enviously. " Why do you always get the girl?" Mitsuhiko demanded angrily, prodding his finger hardly against Conan's chest, causing him to bounce back and front with every poke. " First you got Ayumi, you had Ran as your sister, and now Haibara. What else will you take?"

" Oi oi," Conan said tensely, grabbing Mitsuhiko's finger to stop him from doing any more damage. " First of all, I didn't have Ayumi. She just liked me, and I already turned her down. She accepted it, and I guess that's why she's so happy for Haibara. Number two. Ran isn't my sister; she was just a friend of a friend of mine's. And third of all, it wasn't my fault that I got married to Haibara. It was the professor and his friend who arranged it. What was I to do?"

The two boys opened and shut their mouths for a while before sulking and looked away. " Fine." Genta said. " You won again."

" You should be a lawyer." Mitsuhiko said, pouting.

" No, something better than that!" Genta said enthusiastically. " Maybe something cooler, or more. . .like him."

" A doctor?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" No," Genta said, rubbing his chin. " Not that."

" A detective?" Conan asked wirily.

The two of them stoned out for a while.

" Yeah." Mitsuhiko said thoughtfully. " You would need smartness, coolness, and sharp eyes. I guess you could."

" I already AM." Conan reminded them.

The two of them raised their eyebrows at him.

" Without us?" Mitsuhiko said, cocking his brow. " I didn't think you could manage."

" You're a detective?" Genta asked. " Maybe I HAVE been overseas for too long."

" Doh." Mitsuhiko said.

Conan didn't say anything but looked around.

Where was Ran?

Heiji waved at him, Kazuha right next to him, her face blushing like the sun as people congratulated her for the lucky wedding. Conan smiled at him, and waved back at him as he came over. " Where's Ran and the others?" Conan asked, looking behind Heiji, expecting Ran and a possibly more mature Kogoro with Eri behind him. Heiji scratched his forehead, suddenly uncomfortable.

" She left the country months ago; I don't think she got your letters."

Conan's eyes widened before he smiled bitterly.

" Yeah." He said. " I guessed this would happen."

Haibara pulled away from the swarm of women who were laughing gaily. She noticed the look on Conan's face.

' You still love her, don't you?' she thought, looking away, returning to the conversation. ' Kudo, you haven't changed one bit.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000

A man in a dark suit walked casually down the streets, stepping into the dark porshe that he owned. Nothing seemed to be out of the extraordinary, except for the traces of mud prints found surrounding his car. He blinked as he bent down, surveying it. ' It's about the size of two adults.' He thought carefully, pulling out the car key from his pocket. ' Could they be inside?'

And just as he was about to take out the familiar gun from his chest pocket he noticed something. He grinned, and dropped it back in, opening the door, and slamming it shut as fast as he had opened it. He carefully lit himself a cigarette, turning on the gear of the car, listening to it hum silently.

" What are you doing in here, Gin?" he asked.

The person sitting down in his backseat smiled. " You're a smart as always, Baroda." He said, nodding at Vodka who was reaching into his pocket for his pistol. Vodka sat back against the chest, his fingers leaving the pistol once more.

" Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Baroda asked calmly.

" Not anymore." Gin said. " Vermouth helped me out with that. Masks on two meaningless people. As far as anyone knows, me and Vodka are both currently not on the universe anymore."

Baroda seemed to think for a moment before pulling the car out of the driveway, pushing the car slowly towards the deserted roads found near the pear. " Well what do you want with me?" Baroda asked. " The organization is ruined. All we can do at the moment is find out our own goals and destiny. That is all for us at the moment." He glanced at them from his rear view mirror. " That is all."

" Is that so," Gin muttered, a smirk playing on his lips. " I happen to have found out my own goal. And my own destiny."

Baroda raised his eyebrows.

" Speak." He said.

" I plan to crash a wedding." Gin said. " It's far from over by the time we reach there now, but I plan to destroy it as much as physically possible. I want that woman back in my arms, not in the hands of some worthless mind-blowing detective."

Baroda didn't say anything as they roared past a wine store.

Vodka just stared at Gin from the corner of his eyes.

' Boss isn't speaking like he usually is.' He muttered to himself. ' What was with him?'

Baroda just stayed sullen for a moment.

" What do you need?" he asked.

" You." Gin said. " The mastermind of all electronics. I would just need some of your devices and just a tiny bit of help."

" It's done." Baroda said, stopping his car on the side of the road.

Vodka looked at him in surprise.

Gin seemed, somehow, to understand.

" The same place, Gin." He said.

Gin nodded, and started to get out.

" Who is this girl, Gin?" Baroda called out, and Gin froze.

' Who is this girl, Gin?'

Gin smirked.

" Sherry." He said, and shut the door behind him.

Baroda just stayed there in his car for a while until Gin and Vodka slowly disappeared into the crowd. His shocked expression remained on his face for a while before he smiled. " So he's still in love with her." He thought.

FLASHBACK

_It was about when Gin reached his 18th birthday when he had first met Sherry. The woman of ice. He and Baroda were walking along the grounds of the place when Gin suddenly stopped in his walk. Baroda stopped too, looking in the direction Gin was facing. There was a girl alone in an empty science lab, notes piled up in her hands, her fingers continuously tapping furiously on the keyboard._

" _That's Sherry." Baroda said and Gin blinked._

" _Sherry." He repeated, tasting the word on his tongue._

_Baroda nodded. " Yeah. That's Sherry all right. I remember her because she was the only one in the classroom who knew the formula for the Plasmic Kytrocentric bond. It was amazing. She was about three years younger than most of the other people in her class. That makes her the best scientist around here. Plus, she's not that bad to look at either. Why?"_

_Gin just gazed at her, until she looked up, noticing him staring at her. They met eye contact for a while before she looked away, getting back to her research. Gin blinked. " Yeah, that's why she's so darn unpopular around here." Baroda said. " So cold and silent, ignoring whatever anyone else wants to say to her. She's in her own little world by herself. She has no friends."_

" _None at all?" Gin asked, in a voice so full of remorse that it sounded almost nothing like him._

" _None." Baroda said. " What's the matter?"_

_Gin looked away._

" _I don't know." He said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. " I just couldn't resist myself. She's beautiful."_

_Baroda smiled._

" _Yeah." He said. " She's gorgeous."_

_Gin started to walk away, his eyes taking one last peek at her._

' _You're going to be mine,' he whispered to himself, ignoring Baroda who was calling at him from behind. ' Whether you like it or not.'_

END FLASHBACK

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin pulled out his wallet, fingering a picture inside it. Vodka and Gin were sitting directly opposite each other on a rectangular table, inside a fast food restaurant. Vodka was pigging out, while Gin looked at it. It was a picture the two of them took together on Shiho's 18th birthday.

For once she was smiling, a slight blush on her face with Gin's left arm hanging loosely around her neck. He grinned at it, placing it delicately back into his wallet. He loved her. Hell, he still did. Vodka watched him from the corner of his eye. Inside him something burst. There was something that had changed with Gin. He was cold, killing people whenever and whoever he wanted, until that person showed up, and he had stopped. Almost completely.

Sherry.

He bit into his noodles.

He was not going to let her break Gin's heart.

Never.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Well, that went well." Conan said, laughing.

Haibara didn't say anything but slowly unbutton the buttons of her dress slowly.

" HAIBARA!" he yelled, clamping his hands over his eyes, and she blinked, watching him almost wrench the door open.

" What?" she asked.

" You. . .you can't just undress in front of me like that!" he gasped, shutting the door behind him. Haibara bit her lip, not knowing to laugh or to cry. She undressed herself, slipping into her pajamas, smirking as she saw his back still turned towards her. " What's the matter, Kudo?" she asked. " Your hormones not working properly today?"

A blush crept across his face.

" It's okay, I'm dressed now." She said irritatedly.

He nodded and turned, crawling into bed. She lay down beside him, and his blush deepened as he felt her hot breath hit against the base of his neck.

" Hey, Haibara." He muttered.

" Mm?" she asked sleepily.

His mouth opened and shut embarrassingly before turning around.

" Nothing." He said. " It's all good."

Haibara blinked before shutting her eyes.

Then the thought of Conan's hurt expression drew itself in her mind once more. She sighed an opened her eyes once again.

" Kudo." She said.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" Do you still love her?" she asked quietly, in a voice even herself couldn't hear.

" What?" he asked.

She turned around, her back facing him.

" Nothing." She said. " Absolutely nothing."

END OF CHAPTER 3

The next chapter will come faster with the amount of reviews. (Sorry if I sound mean.) There will be flashbacks of Shiho and Gin's past throughout the story, leading off from where I stopped. Next chapter will have them REALLY meeting. (In the flashback, of course.) I'm pretty fond of Gin, so I didn't want him to seem so cold. I wanted to prove that underneath that cold exterior, there still is a gentle man struggling to be free. More and more stuff will come out, including the reason why Ran didn't come to the wedding. Please READ AND REVIEW!


	4. The meeting of Gin and Sherry

More Sherry/Gin flashbacks along the way. Please read and review. Haibara/Conan action too. The reason for Ran not attending the wedding is finally here. Is it part of the Black Organization's plan?

P.S. In case nobody noticed, I added the review answers. So from now on, all my stories wiill have that, due to some complaints. Alright they're up. (Laughs) Now please read and review my stories!

CHAPTER 4

" Are we there yet?"

" No."

". . .Are we there YET?"

" No."

" Are we,"

" No."

" Are we there yet?"

" Yes."

" Really?"

" No!"

Eri glared at Kogoro and he glared right back. " Eri," he said grouchily, " We're been on this God forsaken boat for Hell knows how long, and you still haven't told me the reason. Can't you just give me a clue? I passed down the police board diner for this trip, and the least you could do was to tell me what I was going through the trouble for!" She glared at him, her eyes looking monstrously large with those huge spectacles that she always wore.

" It wasn't MY idea to come here, in case you didn't know." She said angrily, poking her finger painfully against his chest, his figure bobbing up and down with every hit. " It was Ran's, as she said that she had a huge surprise she wanted to tell us when we were there. So instead of asking me where we are every three seconds, I suggest you ask Her, and refrain from giving me a major headache."

" Fine." He said grumpily. " So I will."

He turned around, opening his mouth large to accuse Ran of wasting his time, energy and most importantly, money, when he noticed that she was not there. He raised his eyebrows and turned back at Eri to question her, when he noticed an equally surprised look on her face. Kogoro surveyed the room, biting his lip as he brought his detective mind to work, thinking of the position they were in.

" Ran's not here." He said.

" Oh, well spotted." Eri said acidly, getting to her feet.

" Where are you going?" he asked.

" Outside." She replied. " To look for our daughter. You just stay here, and do what you normally do."

" There are no betting rings around here." He said grumpily, folding his arms.

She rolled her eyes, before walking out.

She almost jumped in fright as Ran came up face to face with her, smiling at her brightly. " Ran!" she gasped, clutching her chest to refrain from having another heart attack. " You shocked me!"

" That's an understatement, mom." Ran said, laughing, as she bit into a piece of the yakitori she held in her hands.

Eri raised her eyebrows.

" Why are you so happy?" she asked.

Ran blinked.

" What?"

" You're happier and bubblier than you usually are, which seems almost impossible. Your husband couldn't come due to work problems. Shouldn't you be moping in a corner instead? Although that's not like your character at all, it seems more logical that grinning like the rising sun."

Ran giggled, jumping a few steps forward, leaning against the pole that was leading to the bottom of the ocean. " That's so typical of you, mom." She said. " Calculating the subject, minusing off the impossible to leave the probable."

Eri smiled as she stepped beside her.

Ran bit into her yakitori once more. " I like to look at the positive side of life." She said. " It's like being given half a glass of milk. Rather than being depressed about the amount of milk you have lost, think about the rest of the milk you are given."

Eri smiled warmly at her daughter.

Then she raised her eyebrows. " But that still doesn't explain why you're so overly excited, Ran." She said. " You kept it a secret for the entire ride here. Why don't you just spill the beans right now? I'll keep it a secret from your father if you want."

Ran smiled coyly.

" There's no need." She said. " I guess I could tell it to the both of you now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

" AH? CONAN'S WEDDING?"

Kogoro's eyes widened, his mouth opening and shutting as he stared at the two women before him.

" I told you it would be a bad idea." Eri grumbled, pulling her fingers out of her ears. Ran smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. " I figured that it would be a better idea to tell the both of you before anyone got mad."

Kogoro took a few deep breaths before his heartbeat ceased to normal. Eri rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Ran. " So the wedding's held near the away from Japan? That sounds romantic."

Ran nodded, beaming.

" Yeah. I'll love to see Haibara in a wedding dress."

Kogoro gasped again.

" HAIBARA'S THE BRIDE?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin sat in the hotel room.

Vodka looked up from his newspaper from time to time, making an effort to create some sort of conversation before giving up halfway. Gin was sitting in a half-slanted position, his left palm drawn up just above his chin, her eyes staring into blankness, his legs crossed. There was some of spaced out look on his face, and Vodka had never seen that expression since he had met Shiho on the rooftop on a building. Gin barely even noticed Vodka's suspicious movements.

" Sherry," he muttered, missing the taste of those words on his lips. She was his to keep then. Until he let his anger take control over him. He almost killed her on the rooftop many years ago. He almost shot her dead in the lift a long time ago too. Soon after he got into jail, hate disappeared from him, and was able to speak to Shiho once more, who visited him and Vodka once a week.

For a reason he didn't know why.

They were her sole fear, her sole hatred.

He bit his tongue, grinding it against his teeth.

He looked outside the window, watching the cars ride along the dark streets below the hotel, shops closing down for the night. He turned away, taking out yet another cigarette and pushed it to his lips, the other hand fumbling in his pockets for his lighter. Vodka hurried over to help him, but Gin merely shook his head and pulled his own lighter out and flicked it across his cigarette.

He took in a deep puff and shut his eyes.

" Sherry," he muttered.

FLASHBACK

_It was three days after seeing her in the laboratory when the two of them finally met face to face. Although many would have said that it was the end of Gin, many also could have said that it was the start of it._

_Gin walked into the room, cursing as he entered, pushing a worker who was in his way to the floor before making his way inside. And there were three people inside waiting for him. The first was Baroda, who grinned at him as he shut the door behind him. But beside him were two people who Gin were unfamiliar with. Or sort of familiar with, if you could put it that way._

_The first was Sherry._

_She looked so beautiful in that tight mini skirt and white blouse that it was within all Gin's power of self-control to just watch her from such a far distance. Involuntarily, he walked forward, almost swooning as he sniffed in some of her perfume. Next to her was someone he had never seen before. He raised his eyebrows at him and the man looked away. Baroda let out a cough._

_" Meet Sherry and Vodka." Baroda said, and Gin nodded._

_He raised his eyebrows at Baroda._

_" So you ask me to come down here for this?" he said wirily._

_" Yeah." Baroda said, grinning. " Because from now on, these two will be your assistants. So it would be best if you warm up to them."_

_Gin's eyes immediately turned to Sherry._

_She ignored him._

_" Okay." He replied._

_" Vodka will be with you on assignments." Baroda said, and Vodka nodded at Gin. Gin blinked. " Sherry here will help you out with the experiments on drugs and its testings." He said, waving his hand carelessly at Sherry's direction, where she barely even looked up. Gin frowned._

_Boy, this girl was even colder than his mother._

_" What sort of drugs do you work with?" he asked._

_There was a full minute of silence before she finally answered. " I work on anything under the Sun." she replied, a hint of boredom in her voice. " But I specialize in ARXF 4321 and MT 879."_

_His eyes widened, impressed._

_Those were the killing drugs._

_" What drug are you working on now?" he asked._

_She looked up at him._

_" APTX 4869."_

_His mouth opened into a small o before he shut it. He smirked and clenched his fists. This girl was smart. She was very smart. Baroda gave an uncomfortable cough. Gin nodded and turned around to meet Vodka. " And what do you do?" he asked, slightly uninterested._

_" Machinery." Vodka answered._

_Gin nodded._

_" Well, I'll best be off." Baroda said, waving goodbye to them._

_Sherry sighed and walked off._

_" Where are you going?" he asked._

_She didn't reply, and shut the door behind her._

_Vodka let out a whistle._

_" Damn she's cold." Gin muttered, scratching his head._

_Vodka nodded._

_" But she's as hot as a pistol."_

_Gin nodded too._

_" Yeah." He said. " I can see that."_

_But that was the first impression on her._

_And that she never smiled._

END FLASHBACK

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Conan woke up in the middle of the night.

He opened a lazy eye and looked at the clock beside the bedroom table. It was just three in the morning. He didn't even know why he woke up anyway. It was the sort of time and thing when you woke up without even realizing it, and when you finally DID realize it, you felt like sleeping all over again.

He turned over to fall asleep again when he noticed Haibara's face right up close to his, the minty smell of her breath across his face. He blushed beet red; ready to just pass out on the floor. At that opportune moment, he noticed her delicate fingers on his waist, her right leg across his thigh. He would have passed out if he wasn't feeling so aroused at the moment.

He would have pushed her away from him at the moment.

But something inside him stopped him.

She looked so gentle when she was asleep.

No worries.

No anger.

No fears.

He smiled, draping his arms around her neck.

His eyes slowly shut, rocking himself to sleep.

" Goodnight, Ai-chan." He whispered.

And there he stayed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning.

Haibara woke up to find Conan's body wrapped around her, a silly smile on his face. Blushing like there was no tomorrow, she pushed him away, heart pumping fast against her chest. She got up, face still flushed from the shock. She was making her way out the door when she stopped.

She turned around.

Her husband lay there, sound asleep.

A small blush appeared across her face as she walked over, shy.

In an action so unlike hers, she bent over, and pressed her lips against her cheek, and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Outside, Baroda let out a whistle, binoculars in hand.

" Damn, Gin's going to have a hard time winning her over." He muttered.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Well, this is the slowest moving story of all of my three, right? Well one is gone, so I will have more time to complete this! Next chapter I'll try to make the Detective Boys come out once more. And what's going to happen to Ran and her family? Please read and review! Thank you all of you!

Reviewer answers:

(... Yeah, you bet I will. Why else would I be making them get married? (Laughs) But it's going to be rocky. Very rocky.

goldfishlover73: Thank you. And I'm handsome too. (Old joke, bad one too)

Vash: Another fantastic one-liner from you. You're getting famous from that, aren't you?

kanikameskhenet: Aww, shucks, you're making me blush. (Strawberries appear on cheeks)

YumeTakato: Yep. You can bet on that.

SN 1987A: Yeah, I do. But Gin can be freaky at times, though.

anthea forthingdale: Nah, it's not shame. Just hurt that Ran didn't come.

anime-obsession260: You can say that again. And I thought that I updated slow. Come on, get on with Silent Life!

chipgrl: Yes it is.

Crystal Snowflakes: Okay. Let me get my doctor to assist you, and we're good to go.

wayupi: Yeah, I know. But I was hurrying to get to Gin's flashbacks, and well, I hurried. My deepest apologies.

Sadie Janelle: Hehehe, that's one of the good things I love about writing.

Silver Sky Magician: Here it is. My review replies. Happy? I'll bet you are.


	5. Kiss

Here's chapter 5.

Please read and review.

CHAPTER 5

Conan woke up with a splitting headache, only regaining his regular senses after the two professors tried out their newest invention on him. Four words. Water balloon shooting machine. He groaned as he got to his feet, hitting his sore back as he got out of the bed, opening a sleepy eye sideways at the empty bed behind him.

" Hey, professor!" he called out, and both men turned around.

" Agasa." he finished, with a sheepish grin, and the other professor stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked on down the stairs. Agasa walked over to him, grinning like the morning sun.

" Don't smile at me like that." Conan said wirily.

" Sorry." the professor said, with a wink. " I'm just curious. . .what happened between you and Ai last night?"

He blinked, confused.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" She was happy today." he said, shrugging his shoulders, his grin ceasing to deflate. " Happier than I had ever seen her before."

Conan's eyes widened.

_She was. . .what?_

It was then when the professor's face split into a grin that would have frightened a Cheshire cat. " But then again, you both ARE married. I guess I can't scold you for doing one of the few best things that you could do when married. I mean, what else could make Haibara so happy?"

Conan's face reddened to a colour of an over-ripe tomato.

" Professor!" he blurted out, but was too late, as the professor practically hopped off the steps, leading to the downstairs laboratory. Conan's mouth opened and shut, making him looking much stupider than he had ever let himself be, until he grabbed hold of himself, shaking his head.

" That dumbass." He muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two professor were in the laboratory.

Haibara was eating cereal.

Conan was blushing like the setting sun.

Haibara turned around, raising her eyebrows at her husband, who was pressed against the wall behind her, his face trying his best to not look or make contact with her at all. She blinked at the almost Jim Carrey like person before her. " Good morning, Shinichi." She remarked, and he jumped.

He turned, still blushing.

" Hey." He said.

" Hey." She said, getting back to her cereal.

Conan, already may past a mature age, couldn't help but stare at that skin-tight pants she had on, and blushed even redder as he noticed that creamy white skin that he had almost never seen before ride up all the way to just below her. . .

" See anything you like?"

Crap.

He jumped, flustered, meeting eye contact with a seductive looking Haibara. He shook himself, fighting away raging hormones and sat down next to her grumpily. His eyes followed from the table to the cereal that she had before her, in which she had currently got back to.

" Is there any more of that?" he asked.

" No." she said sarcastically, eyeing the three-foot long cereal box next to her.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed it, fingering the contents and stuffing them into his mouth. He stopped for a while and saw Haibara looking at him, in which she blushed and looked away. He blinked curiously.

" Hey, Kudo. . ." she said, in an embarrassed tone which was so amazingly unlike her that he almost choked on the cereal bits inside his mouth.

" Yeah?" he asked uncertainly.

She looked away, nibbling on her bottom lip.

" Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

He raised his eyebrows and thought.

But nothing came into mind.

" I'm sorry," he said jokingly. " But as soon as I recover from amnesia, I'll give you a call." He half-expected her to laugh. He also half-excepted her to roll her eyes and make a sarcastic remark. But she didn't do anything. She just stared at him, her left hand fingering her hair.

" Do you?" she asked again.

Silence.

" No," he said. " No I do not."

Disappointment.

Relief.

She didn't know which she felt more.

She just gazed at him for another few seconds before smirking and returning to her cereal. " The ' Detective Boys' are coming over for a visit." She said in an offhand voice that had something so bitter hidden inside that Conan almost felt like he had let her down in some way.

He nodded.

" Okay." He said. " I haven't seen them for some time."

She got to her feet, her arms trailing down to her waist, and Conan's eyes followed her hands until they. . .

He shook himself.

" Where are you going?" he called out.

" To get the mail." She said.

He nodded, the room meeting him with silence.

He looked at the cereal.

" Soggy." he muttered, pushing it away out of his sight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haibara walked out the door, her feet sliding against the doorstep as she made her way to the floor before the small flap inside the fence of the house. She looked at the floor. Letter, letter, letter, fashion magazine.

" Oh yeah." She said, grinning.

She bent down to pick it up, when she stopped.

She grabbed the letters and magazine off the floor, getting to her feet. She frowned at the gate before her. There was someone outside.

She could almost feel it.

Her fingers clasped onto the handle of the gate.

She clenched her fingers on the handle.

Then her fingers slipped off gently.

She smirked and spun around.

Who was she kidding? This was not some corny action movie.

And just as she slammed the door behind her, the man on the other side of the fence breathed a sigh.

Gin.

Vodka was in the car before the house, frowning.

Gin walked towards the car, pausing as he reached the car door before spitting out the cigarette from his mouth before getting in.

Vodka stayed quiet.

Gin stayed quiet.

The black car did not move for a while.

" Aren't you going in, boss?" he asked.

Gin didn't answer.

He coughed.

" No." he said. " Not today."

Baroda was in the backseat, and pulled out a notebook, ticking a mark on it. " Vodka owes me 100." He muttered to himself. Then he frowned at Gin's back figure. What was with him? He had never seen Gin this was before. He shuddered to think how hurt he would be if he told him that Sherry had just kissed that Shinichi kid the following night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Morning, Haibara."

" Hey, Conan."

" Hi, Haibara."

The three Detective Boys entered the house, and Conan shut the door behind them. Haibara smiled at them as she showed Ayumi in, hearing her 'ooh' and 'aah' as they walked every step, and it was amazing how much the three of them had not changed over the years. Genta and Mitsuhiko grinned at Conan.

" Wow, she looks hot today."

Conan raised his eyebrows.

" Really? Ayumi's just alright."

" Not Ayumi, numb nuts," Mitsuhiko said, while Genta groaned. " Haibara."

" Yeah, I know." Conan said, sitting down.

" So have you. . .see her. . .you know. . .yet?" Genta asked cheekily.

Conan blushed.

" N. . .No!" he stuttered.

The two boys raised their eyebrows.

" So, let me get it straight," Genta said.

" You haven't seen her naked." Mitsuhiko said.

" No." Conan spat out, blushing madly.

" You haven't. . .done stuff with her yet."

" Of course not!" he almost yelled.

The two of them looked at each other.

" You're pathetic."

" Yeah. Almost to a fault."

Conan groaned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The five of them were eating tea with the two professors, and were laughing at a joke that Ayumi had made, when he noticed Mitsuhiko making eye contact with him. He had weird gestures with his head, and Conan raised his eyebrows, until he finally got what he meant, and followed him away to a quiet place.

" What's up, Mitsuhiko?" he asked.

Mitsuhiko bit his lip.

" I think. . .I still like Haibara." He said.

Conan almost fainted dead away.

" You. . .what?" he gasped.

" It's not like I want anything," he stuttered, flustered. " It's just that. . ."

Conan blinked.

There was silence as the two of them just stood there, gazing at Haibara who was just a few metres away.

" Kiss her." Mitsuhiko said.

Conan almost fainted dead away.

Again.

" What?" he asked.

" Come on," he said. " The two of you haven't done anything besides act like you both are normal friends as always."

" You're stupid." Conan said, making his way back.

" Wait." Mitsuhiko said, and Conan spun around, ready to yell at him when. . .

He noticed the thing in his hand.

" W. . .Where. . .did you get that?" he gasped.

Mitsuhiko smirked.

It was the latest book of Detective Iruka.

" You want it?"

" YES!" Conan gasped. " It hasn't even been released in Japan yet!"

" Well, I have my ways." Mitsuhiko said.

Silence.

" Give it to me!"

" No."

" I'll even PAY you."

" Wow, that's amusing. But all I want is one thing."

Conan groaned.

" Oh please no."

" Fine then." Mitsuhiko said, walking away when Conan grabbed him, breathing hard.

A huge pulse was appearing on the side of his head.

" Wait here." He said grumpily.

He couldn't believe it.

He was losing to a man ten years younger than him.

Mitsuhiko watched him stomp to the table.

He glanced at Genta and Ayumi.

He nodded.

Their faces brightened.

Conan walked up until he was just behind Haibara, and she turned around.

" What?" she asked restlessly.

He blushed.

He looked at Mitsuhiko, who grinned.

' Damn you, Mitsuhiko.'

He hooked her up by the armpits, listening to her gasp, but quickly softened her up by pressing his lips against hers.

END OF CHAPTER 5

How was it? Boy my back aches.

Once again, please read and review.

More excitement and humor and drama in the next chapter.

_YumeTakato. . .Haha, well, here I am._

_Mystery Max. . .Yeah, I try to, but it's hard enough to get past eight pages on Microsoft Word, if you know what I mean._

_Anime-obsession260. . .Yeah, but you'd better come up with chapter 5 quick, or I'll stop updating too! _

_Kanika Meskhenet. . .Wow. Lend me your mind for a while. (Laughs) Please continue to read and review my stories_

Wayupi. . .Wow, you're like the narrator of a really weird superhero cartoon. (Laughs. Strange. I laugh a lot) Thanks for the review.

_Silver Sky Magician. . .Darn. Don't worry, Ill try to make you warm up to him sooner or later._

_Crystal Snowflakes. . . Thank you. Keep rocking._

_Vash. . .Haha. Thank you._

_Fanfic maniac. . .Sorry for keeping you waiting._

_SN 1987A. . .Hold on, let me just step back into my time machine for a while. . ._

_Great Detective. . .I'll try my best. Thanks for the reviews. _

PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 6!


	6. Time after Time

This is chapter 6. Honestly speaking, although both are enjoyable to write, this story takes a longer time to write. By the account of reviews, I guess most of you prefer this story more. Not that that's bad or anything. (Laughs) Thanks for all your reviews, I still can't believe that I got so much. Things are getting heated up. More action with Haibara and Conan as this story continues.

CHAPTER 6

Conan blinked as he felt her soft lips against his. Her lips were amazingly soft. How could someone who looked so hard be so soft?

Haibara gasped in shock and pushed him away, taking a full five seconds thought to pull herself together, lick her dry lips, and turn her shocked expression into a glare. " What the Hell are you doing, Kudo?" she growled. Conan backed away nervously, trying to communicate to her using sign language that he would explain to her some time later, when he noticed Ayumi and Genta grinning like they were just plain kids once more.

He rolled his eyes and turned around to glance at Mitsuhiko, as if to see what sort of expression he had on his face, when he noticed Mitsuhiko's eyebrows raised above his fringe, making him seem. . .well, just plain weird.

" What did you call her, Conan?"

Haibara almost slapped herself.

_It was all because of that stupid Conan_, she thought furiously. Why the HELL did he have to kiss her in front of all of them for? She looked at Conan, desperately thinking an excuse for it, when she just noticed how bad the situation was. They were not stupid kids already. Especially not Mitsuhiko. She sighed and got to her feet.

" Alright, here's the deal." she said. " Me and Conan are actually over 10 years your age but we did not tell you because there were men who were after to kill me and him due to some certain problems. They are the men who made us shrink and thus we stand before you now with different names and agendas."

Silence.

" Okay, ask a stupid question. . ." Mitsuhiko said, shrugging.

" That was TOO far-fetched, Haibara." Genta said.

" Nicely said." Ayumi said, winking.

Haibara blinked.

That was close.

Conan caught a glimpse of her, and she looked back.

He winked.

She looked surprised.

Then she smiled back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Goodbye, come again some day." Conan said.

" Will do, Conan." said Ayumi.

" See you!" said Genta.

Mitsuhiko came out last, the detective book in his hands, and handed it to Conan. " Enjoy it, you detective freak." he said, grinning.

Conan smirked. " Thanks." he said.

Mitsuhiko paused for a moment, his eyes crossing with Haibara for a moment.

Time stopped.

Just for a minute.

" Goodbye." he said, before walking off.

Haibara raised her eyebrows.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mitsuhiko walked along the road alone, rubbing his numb hands together, breathing against them for warmth. " Crud, it's cold." he muttered, crossing a bend. He was about to step into his car, when he noticed that there was a man leaning against it. He was neither young or old, but there was a scar across his face, a cigarette not yet lighted between his lips.

When MItsuhiko took another step closer, he looked up, a grin on his face. He pulled out the cigarette and flicked it on the ground. MItsuhiko clenched his fists.

" Who are you?" he asked.

The man did not reply, but continued to grin at him.

Choosing to ignore him, he walked past him, and yanked at the car handle for the driver's seat. " No use, brother." the man said. " I disconnected the plugs for the locking mechanism for the doors."

Mitsuhiko looked up, amazed.

" It's my speciality." the man said, dusting his coat, and stood up straight, facing Mitsuhiko. " Electronics. Of course, if you were in the same team as Gin, you HAD to be good."

" Gin?" Mitsuhiko asked.

The man raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

" Yeah. Gin."

" As in. . .the drink?"

" I'll just get to the point," the man said hastily, not wanting to go in too deep of code names. " We need some answers, and you're going to give us some answers."

" About what?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" First of all, about your relationship with Haibara Ai."

An unknown blush filled Mitsuhiko's cheeks, but tried his best to act nonchalant.

" What's your name?" Mitsuhiko asked.

The man paused.

" Baroda." he said.

" As in the drink?"

" Just answer the bloody question." Baroda snapped.

A pause.

" I'm one of her best friends." Mitsuhiko said stoutly. " She left the country for ten years, and now we see her once more. . .what's that in your hand?"

Baroda smirked and pulled out the meter. " A minute, please." he muttered, and played back Mitsuhiko's words. The bar seemed to jump and drop naturally on the screen, and Baroda nodded. " Alright," he said. " Anything else you care to tell me?"

Mitsuhiko bit his lip. So he was using a wave octivator to test his speech patterns. That was not usually used. It must mean that he was behind a huge organization. " No." he said flatly. " What are you looking into Haibara-san's life for?"

Baroda raised his eyebrows, noticing a jolt in his voice.

He paused. If this kid had feelings for Gin's girl, he was not going to have a good time to live. Nevertheless, he seemed full of answers and questions at the same time. His eyes crossed upon a simple baton in a corner. He blinked.

" Thanks for your help." Baroda said, walking away.

Mitsuhiko turned around to try to wrench the doors open when he felt a huge jolt of pain cross his senses. Head hitting against the car, he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

" Sorry about that." Baroda whispered, tossing the baton aside.

" But it's just my job."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So THAT's why you kissed me." Haibara said.

Conan blushed and nodded furiously.

There was a small shred of disappointment inside Haibara's heart at the sound of that, for a reason beyond recognition. She shook herself, and managed to force a smile. " You stupid idiot." she muttered, and got up from the seat she was in. Conan grinned sheepishly, but hugged the detective comic in his hands.

Haibara noticed this.

" Kudo," she said slowly.

" Hmm?" he muttered, flipping the pages of his book.

" If. . ." she whispered. " If it wasn't because of the comic. . .would you have still done it?"

It was barely audible.

Almost, that is.

" What?" he asked.

" Nothing." she muttered, blushing furiously. " Forget what I said."

" But you. . ."

" FORGET IT."

She walked outside, ignoring the two heads of the professors popping out of their laboratory and shut the door behind her. " Oh my god." she muttered, shutting her eyes and pressing her palm against her forehead. There was a burning feeling in her heart, her heart hammering against her chest.

' Do I love him?'

" No." she said to herself firmly.

But she had kissed him not too long before, and that was not in front of Ayumi and the others. It was when he was sleeping, when he was not aware. . .That familiar blush was appearing on her cheeks once more before she knew it, and she shook herself again. This was not the normal her. What was up with her the past few days? She had been acting almost totally not like herself, it seemed that she was. . .

Her fingers stopped against the door handle.

She was in love with him.

She bit her lip.

There it was.

Anger?

Disappointment?

Sadness?

Happiness?

She looked up, desperate to keep a straight face.

She took in a deep breath, and breathed out.

Relax.

Everything was all right.

Everything was going to be. . .

" Sherry."

She turned around, her eyes stinging in the rain which she never knew was there.

There he was, in the rain, his expressions more dead than ever.

Gin.

Gin.

" Hello, Sherry." he said solemnly.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Whoa, confrontation coming up.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

_YumeTakato: Yeah, he is always so darn gullible to them. . .what a loser. . .hahahaha_

_anime-obsession260: Thanks._

Vash: Yeah, I hate them too. Sorry about that.

Fanfic Maniac: Lolz. Well, he's the smartest of the three Detective Boys, anyway.

Kanika Meskhenet: Whoa, chill down. Here it is.

Adilla: Why, thank you. Thank you very much.

Crystal Snowflakes: Poor Conan? He gets to kiss Haibara. Not such a bad thing, I think.

SN 1987A: Hahaha, no, not yet. Don't count your chickens, though.

wayupi: Well, there you got what you wanted.

Silver Sky Magician: Whoa, take some pills, friend. Hahahaha...hope you enjoy this chapter.

Great Detective: Trust me, he will kiss her again in the not too far future. (SPOILER!)


	7. Confrontation

My God, how long have I not updated this story? Hahaha.. . .Sorry about that. Now. I have three fanfics to update, so forgive me. Check out my other stories if you have time. Now, for the confrontation of Gin and Sherry! warning, sappiness coming! And finally! The Conan/Haibara part you all were looking for! 

CHAPTER 7

" Gin."

He just stood there, remorse written all over his face, his wet tousled hair drenched to the last strand. He was making his way to her; her heart beating faster by every step. He was just four steps away from her, looking down at the ground as he made his movements, his hands in his cloak. She bit her lip, her eyes focused on him the entire time.

She wanted to move.

She wanted to run back into the house and slam the door, but what was the use? All that she would get was a torn down door, and Conan's life would be in danger. It was at his final two steps when he looked up from the ground to her face, and she winced at the terrible amount of pain found inside his eyes. She had never seen Gin cry before. The only time she had seen him display emotions when it was his birthday and she had bought him a birthday gift. It was nothing really; just a collar pin that he could have in daily use.

But she would never forget the strange overplay of kindness and happiness as he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with joy. " Thank you, Sherry." he had whispered, a smile on his face.

And that was the first time she had ever seen him smile. And now here he was, doing the direct opposite, anger and pain swalloing the empty voids of his eyes. Soonafter he was right before her, and at his last step, there was a crash of lightning.

" Hello, Sherry." Gin whispered.

" What are you doing here?" she said.

Gin gazed down at her, and it was at this moment he knew that all his works to get her back was not for nothing. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; her hair drenched by the rain, the blouse on her body hugging her body tightly as the rain soaked her through every shred of clothing that she had. He was surprised that she made no motion to run away.

But she was smart.

She knew that she could run, but there was no use to that if you couldn't hide.

Nobody could hide from him.

He managed a small smile.

" Aren't you glad to see me again?" he managed to choke out.

She had then clenched her delicate fingers into fists. " If you're here to kill my husband. . ." she whispered, and he flinched. " I'll never let you get away with it."

His eyes sparkled with amusement before settling to jealousy and hatred.

" Why him, Sherry?" he asked her, glaring down at her. But, already used to his cold stares, she just glared back up at him.

She remained silent.

" I thought you were just marrying him to make me jealous." he whispered through clenched teeth.

" That never went through my mind." she said shortly.

There was a cold flame that surged through his body at her words but he restrained himself.

" You're mine." he said to her, a hand reaching out to stroke her cheek, but she slapped it away.

" You never were, and never will be." she snapped.

He snapped too. But in a different way than her.

He grabbed her hand and pinned it behind her back, slamming it against the door behind her. His eyes were cold and merciless; just like when they had first met. She winced in pain, but maintained her angry scowl.

" Let go of me." she said.

" No." he said.

" I said, let GO of ME." she said, trying to get free, but he pinned down her other hand, crushing her fingers in his grasp.

She whimpered in pain.

" Look at me, Sherry." he hissed out.

She glared at him.

" I love you." he said, and for once, her expression softened. " He doesn't."

Her expression hardened, ignoring the splattering rain on her face.

" Yes he does." she hissed.

" Name a time where he expressed love to you, Sherry." he said, finding it hard for once to conceal his anger. He wanted to fire a hole through that boy's head, but he knew that that wouldn't change her mind in anything. " Name one."

She just paused for a moment.

A lightning struck in the sky.

She had never thought of that.

Did Shinichi. . .even love her in the first place?

She wanted to tell Gin that he had kissed her in the afternoon, but that was a lie; he only kissed her for a stupid comic book.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and Gin smiled softly at her, wiping her tears away.

" He never loved you in the first place, Sherry." he whispered.

Her legs felt weak, wanting nothing but to be hugged. By Gin. . .?

Impossible.

She glared at him once more, hating herself for showing emotions to him.

" Let GO of me Gin." she hissed.

" And what if I said no?" he whispered.

Tears flowed faster now as she sagged into his shoudler, and he brought her into a hug.

" Leave with me, Sherry." he whispered. " I'll love you forever."

Inside, she oblidged.

" Gin. . ."

" Once again," he said, smiling softly. " He never loved you in the first place."

" Says who?"

A figure came out behind Gin, and Haibara's eyes widened.

" K. . .Conan?" she whispered.

His eyes were burning with hate and anger, his shirt damp with the rain.

" Where did you come from?" Gin asked, turning slightly, but did not look at him.

" From the backdoor." Conan hissed. " I'm the detective. I know it doesn't take a girl more than 10 minutes to get the paper."

" A girl who's not your wife anymore." Gin hissed.

" Says who?" Gin whispered.

" Says me!" Conan yelled. " Her husband."

" And what if you were?" Haibara yelled, suddenly filled with unknown anger.

Even Gin looked surprised.

" Hai. . .bara?" Conan asked.

" The only time you showed affection to me was when you kissed me!" she yelled, tears pouring down her face. " And that was for some STUPID BOOK!"

Conan's face hardened.

" You never loved me in the first place!" Haibara yelled. " Why would you care if I left?"

" Who said that I didn't love you." he whispered.

Gin's eyes widened.

An unknown last tear fell from Haibara's eye.

" What?" she whispered.

He smiled at her, drenched to the soles of his feet.

" I love you, Haibara." he whispered.

END CHAPTER 7

I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I really don't. But I'll try my best to finish, okay? Thanks for giving me a review in advance!

ReViEw ReSpOnSeS

_AmyShoe- - -Hehehe, my bad. Thanks for the compliment!_

_wayupi- - -Hahaha, you read my mind. The next chapter will be full of SAP!_

_kanikameskhenet- - -Whoa, an unknown dude eh? bad luck for him if you're a guy, good luck if you're a girl, eh? Lolz._

_anime-obsession260- - -Great wild guess._

_YumeTakato- - -I agree. That freaking wimp. . .I'm hoping he and Gin would exchange fists in the next chapter. (Not literally, of course)_

_Crystal Snowflakes- - -Yep. I have plans for Mitty._

_Vash- - -Thank you._

_Adilla- - -Kkz._

_SN 1987A- - -Lolz. Yeah, but he rocks all the same. I actually pity him. Wonder if he wore than hat even when he was a kid? Haha. A baby Gin would be cool. Sorry, being random._

_Great Detective- - -Yep, Conan's a boog. (What's a boog, anyway? Lolz. jack-adam's dictionary)_

_Sadie Janelle- - -Lolz. Thank you._

_Silver Sky Magician- - -Aw, don't say that. . .(hurt) Gin can be nice if he wants to. . ._


	8. Change

CHAPTER 8

Silence befell them, except for the crash of lightning.

Haibara's mouth opened and shut, eyes wide. _He loves me,_ she thought._ He loves me. _The thought seemed to pound into her head continuously, his voice in her mind like a spoilt radio. She looked at him with confused eyes, and she almost gasped as she noticed him biting his lip, tears falling from his face. It could have very well been the rain, but something inside told her; almost forcefully, that he was crying. Crying for his being, crying for her, crying for himself.

" No you don't." Gin hissed out, and Shiho was roughly brought back to earth.

Pain was removed from Conan's face, and was replaced immediately with hatred and anger. He clenched his fists, anger dwelling in the deepest depths of his eyes. " Care to explain that comment?" he whispered.

" Kudo. . ." Haibara started slowly, but was cut short.

" You just said that so I wouldn't take her away from you!" Gin yelled, almost howling now. He was like a wounded dog; like an angeredwolf, like a hurt hound. Just wishing to be tended, to kill, to rest. " Yourlove for her couldn't even be compared to half of mine! Who was the one who really understanded her the last few years? Who was it that stood by her side in the darkest moments of her life? It was ME, you little freak! You hate her compared to how much I love her!"

" You asshole!" Conan screamed, running up to Gin, but was stopped by Haibara, who grabbed him by the waist. He stopped, eyes wide, looking at Haibara. " Haibara, whatare you doing?" he asked.

" Getout of the way, Shiho!" Gin yelled,grabbing his gun frominside his coat, and pointed it atConan, whose eyes turned cold at the sight of it." I don't want you todie along with him!"

" Gin, this is insane!" Haibara shouted, voice breaking. " Quit it!"

" Who is the one who still calls her by her false name, kid?" Gin hissed, a look of triumph on his face, ignoringHaibara. " Who was the one who kissed her only for the sake of some stupid comic book? Who was the one who only said those three words after her past-boyfriend came up to confess it to her? It's you, you ungrateful freak!"

" Shut up!" Conan yelled. " I love her!"

" To what extent, Conan Edogawa?" Gin sneered, thegun pointed straight for Conan's heart. " Do you think you would have like Shiho Miyano as what she was last time? As Sherry? Of course you wouldn't. Youonly loved her as Haibara Ai, the act she put on when she had to conceal her past identity."

Conan bit his lip. It was taking everything inside himf rom pouncing on this man before him.

" You would have hated Shiho Miyano." Gin whispered.

Haibara remained silent.

" You horrible little liar." Gin added, taking a step towards him.

" Gin." Haibara said at this, and the two of them whipped their heads to meet her. Her eyes had gone ghastly cold now, her face pale, the rain drenching her through every inch of her clothes. Conan's eyes widened.

Who was this person before him?

Was she Haibara Ai?

No she was not.

She was. . .

" Sherry." Gin whispered. " Great to have you back."

" Leave, Gin." she said coldly.

Gin flinched.

Conan couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Never had he seen Haibara like this before. She had changed. She had really changed in just a matter of seconds. What was her past with Gin anyway?

Gin smirked at Conan and walked away.

" I'll be back, Conan Edogawa." He whispered. " And when that time comes. . ."

Conan glared at him.

Gin grinned. " I'll bring Sherry back with me."

" Like Hell you will." Conan whispered.

And Gin was gone.

He looked sideways at Haibara who just stood there.

" Haibara. . .?" he asked.

" Let's go back inside." she said curtly. And without waiting for his answer, she walked back into the house without a word. Conan frowned at her disappearing figure.

_" You would have hated Shiho Miyano." Gin had said._

Conan frowned.

Would he have hated her?

He remembered how much detestment he felt towards Haibara when she first came into his life. Her cold smile, her sarcasm. . .her irritatible yet ravishing beauty. . .

" Conan?" came her voice, a shred of warm in it this time.

He smiled at her. " Yeah." he said. " I'm coming."

She nodded and shut the door behind her.

Conan looked up at the skies.

" Shiho Miyano eh?" he whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What do we do now, boss?" Vodka asked worriedly.

Gin just stood where he was, when that cold smirk came upon his face once more. His eyes were bloody red, and it was then when Vodka saw that there were tears in his eyes/

" Aniki. . ." he whispered.

" It's nothing." Gin hissed, wiping his tears away. " Do we have his friend, Kogoro and his family?"

" Yes, boss." Vodka said. " And some person called Mitsuhiko."

Gin frowned. " Is he Conan's friend?"

" He's in love with Sherry, boss." Vodka said.

And at this, Gin started to laugh.

END CHAPTER 8

Sorry, I will not be able to answer reviews anymore due to the new law by F. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all so much. (Aww. . . .) Hey, please look out for chapter 9! The final judgement between Gin and Conan is coming!


	9. The Clearing Flood

Sorry for the REALLY long wait, everybody. Hope you all received my PMs, and please reply me as soon as possible!!! An early thanks to those who replied!!! Please read and review!

CHAPTER 9

"It doesn't work. That's funny; it was working just a few days ago."

"Did you cause it to short circuit by stuffing your hair into it or something?"

"No, of course not. Think the Hakase used it for an experiment or something?"

". . ."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just that I realized you forgot to put in the plug."

". . ."

"That's better."

Conan bit his lip nervously as he blew the air dryer in Haibara's direction, her face emotionless, looking at him blankly. Somehow he found her different from before. She had changed. She was Shiho, not Haibara. But what separated Shiho from Haibara, and Haibara from Shiho? And what made them the same?

"_You would have hated Shiho Miyano."_

What was that supposed to mean?

He glanced at Haibara once more, whose eyes were watching the television behind him mundanely, a bored look on her face. He chewed his lip and drew stray hairs away from her face, hoping for some sort of reaction. She did none of the sort.

As a detective, Conan's curiousity was easily perked, and the dark secret of his wife's past was one of them. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, lowering the speed of the hair dryer as he reached the spot right below her ears, the hot air prickling the hairs of her back.

Conan remembered Haibara once telling him a hint of what she was before. Not as the sarcastic, smirking Haibara, but as the toneless quiet Shiho.

"_What was being in the Black Organization like?" he asked her._

_She looked up from her magazine, her eyebrows raised. "Please don't tell me this is for a school project." She said sarcastically._

"_It's for personal research, actually." He said with a grin, snapping the book in his hands shut, spinning his chair round to face her._

_She rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to the magazine before her. "Kiss the questionnaire for me goodbye, then."_

"_Awwww. . .Haibara. . ."_

"_I'll just put it this way, though. . ." she said in a bored tone, flipping a page of the fashion magazine before her. "Say, for example, I was Shiho Miyano, and somehow the great Kudo Shinichi was brought into my lab as just another lab rat for testing. . ." she looked up at him with a cold smirk. _

"_I'd give you a killing drug without a second thought."_

His reverie was snapped as he heard the dull click of the hair dryer clicking off. He blinked and turned to Haibara, who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "My hair's dry." She said to him tonelessly.

"Huh? Oh. . ." He placed the hair dryer on the floor, but she picked it up once more.

"Your hair's still wet." She said softly.

"Oh, no. . .don't. . ." he said embarrassingly.

She ignored him and turned it back on, drawing her fingers through his hair, blowing the hair dryer toward him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it once more in the state of silence, and looked down at the floor. A long moment of silence passed between the two of them; the moment so long that Conan had the image of her pale beautiful feet in his mind so vividly that he could paint a picture of it with his eyes closed.

"Do you hate me?"

He blinked and made motion to look upwards, but her hand pressed down against the back of his neck gently; but hard enough to give him the inclination to keep his head down. He shut his eyes. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because everybody does." came her voice in a sallow whisper.

"That's stupid. . ." he said in a laugh.

"No it isn't." came her voice as she ruffled the front of his forehead, increasing the speed with a click of the switch. "Ever since I was a child, I never had any friends. All I had was my sister and two childhood kids who were basically forced to be my companions."

"Was one of them. . ."

"Yes, it was Gin." she replied shortly. "The other was Akai Shuichi. Things happened, and as both Akai and my sister betrayed the organization they were sent to be murdered. Akai escaped, but Akemi did not." Conan did not sense a tremble in her voice at all; like Haibara would have.

_Who. . .are you?_

"Their first mission, basically, was to take care of me and to protect me from harm. Since adolescence they were trained by masters of defense at attacking. I was counted as a genius since I was a child, so the Black Organization decided they needed me more than they needed my mother. Thus, her life was ended shortly after creating the base formula of that drug you and I are so familiar to." She continued to dry his hair effortlessly. "As I was a young girl, they decided to find two young men to accompany me in school wherever I went. The two of them were the best choices. We went everywhere together, and lived under the same roof. They took care of me. Not because they wanted to or because they liked me, but because they were forced to." Her voice suddenly turned light. "Just like you."

"I wasn't forced." Conan said softly.

"Yes, you were." She said tiredly. "You wouldn't have given me a second glance if dear old Miss Ran was still in love with you. And possibly even then you wouldn't have. . .until we had an arranged marriage, of course."

Conan stayed silent, and she nodded to herself. Her deductions were right. She flicked the switch off and the soft blowing noise quickly subsided. Haibara got to her feet. "I'm going back to our room now." She said, almost to herself. "I have to meet with Ayumi and her husband for lunch tomorrow. You should come along."

And without waiting for his reply, she turned to walk away.

He gritted his teeth.

"Haibara!" he called out, and she paused in step, not turning around.

"Yes?" she spoke.

His face grew crimson as he looked to the floor, his fists clenched. "I. . ." he stammered, the words suddenly stuck in his throat. The words that flowed so freely in the rain found itself lost and missing without it. She made no motion of appending his sentence, nor did she look like she was going anywhere.

"I. . ."

"Don't." she said softly. "Nobody's listening now."

She turned, and this time there was nothing. Truly nothing. No tears, no glares, no sarcasm. Just a blank stare cut straight into him. She gave him a vacant stare. "It's only me and you this time." She whispered. "Who's going to listen to you lie other than me?"

The words tore him apart.

In ways he never knew.

And she walked away from him once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin's grin almost seemed to succumb his face, a cup of tea in one of hands, the other hand in his pocket casually. "Look what we have here." He muttered under his breath, bringing the cup to his lips, smirking at the person before him. "I take it that you're that friend of Shiho that we've heard so much about."

The man by the name of Mitsuhiko looked up at him.

"Yes, I am." He said quietly.

And then Gin started to laugh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're still such a kid, Shinichi." Hakase said to Conan sternly, removing the bow tie from his neck in a swift movement, tossing it across to the other end of the room. Meeting with Conan's expression of unflattering shock, Hakase waggled his finger before the boy. "You do not wear bow ties out with friends. A white shirt inside a t-shirt, casually buttoned, leaving two or three unbuttoned, jeans to follow that. Do not wear a one-piece shirt with a red bow tie."

"That's the way I dress." Conan scowled. "You can't expect a leopard to change its spots now, can you?"

"Well, this leopard will." Hakase said, prodding his finger into Conan's chest. "Now try out that light brown shirt that Ran bought for you a few weeks back. It brings out your eyes."

"Since when did you become the fashion guru?" Conan said warily.

"Ever since Haibara tossed out my cookbooks." Hakase said with a tone of gloom. "All that I've got left are these men's wear fashion magazines that she left around the house ever so purposely. And I have to say, I'm enjoying them much more than I expected to. Plus, I've known some interesting trivia. Do you know that a striped shirt makes one look skinny?"

"Skinnier, actually." came Haibara's voice from behind them. "Depends on how much you weigh. You might look less fat, but in hopeless cases all you manage to pull off is a skinny watermelon."

They turned around and Hakase grinned.

"Hello, Ai-chan!" he said happily. "Going for the two-piece on page 73 of Victoria's Image Magazine Issue 12, I see!"

"Correct, Hakase." Haibara said, managing a small smile. "Beige sleeveless top with low-riding jeans along with a waist length jacket. You're catching on fast." She turned to Conan, cocking her head. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, wait up." He murmured, struggling into the shirt that Hakase tossed at him. "I just need to put these clothes on."

"Careful with those!" Hakase said, alarmed at the sight of Conan almost thrashing inside the shirt he had just handed him. "That one's Armani and it cost a Hell load to get! It's made purposely snug fit!"

"Snug fit my fat ass!" Conan growled, pushing himself against the wall in vain to pull the collar down his neck. "More like a new torture device for the insane!"

"Well then, it would definitely be suitable for somebody of your stature." Haibara said with a yawn and turned around across her heel. "Meet me downstairs. If you aren't downstairs in five minutes, I'm leaving without you."

Conan watched her leave and sighed.

"What's with her, anyway?" he muttered.

"Yeah, she's been acting strangely even since yesterday." Hakase said, rubbing his chin. "Did something happen?"

Conan paused in the action of putting on the jeans Hakase handed him. Then he sighed and shrugged them on. "Nope." He said with an air of deftness. "Nothing at all."

A pause before Hakase nodded.

"I see." He said softly.

Yet another pause.

"There's no way this belt is going to fit around my waist, by the way."

A sigh.

"It's a wrist band."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was quiet as Conan drove the two of them steadily toward the direction of the house which both Ayumi and her husband shared. No communication was made between the two of them; the soft rusting of trees and bird chirping and the talk of teens along the road that once seemed so far away almost right before him.

"Haibara." Conan said abruptly, and she turned to him with raised eyebrows. "About yesterday, I. . ."

"Forget about it." She said, shrugging it off. "It was stupid, the rain made me say things I never thought I'd say, Gin was being such an idiot, and you suddenly caused me to flare up. . ." A faint recalling came back to her and she turned away from him once more, looking out the window. "We'll just act like nothing happened."

His fingers clenched over the steering wheel.

"And what if I don't want to forget about it?" he whispered.

Time passed in slow-motion.

A bird outside on a tree paused in mid-perch, awaiting for Haibara's reply as she slowly turned to Conan, a questioning look over her features. He turned to her.

"What if that day meant something to me?"

Something passed across her faded eyes.

"What if. . .I meant everything that I said to you?"

The bird perched and burst into the air, taking flight.

She paused, her somber expression finally fading away, a distant look of Haibara crossing her features. And suddenly she was herself; she had returned.

"And if I did. . ." Conan continued, his voice rough with husky tenderness. "Did you?"

An awakening; the storm had subsided.

"I. . ."

"Haibara! Conan!"

They snapped out of eye-contact to find themselves outside Ayumi's household, the young lady waving at them furiously with her calm-looking husband standing next to her. Conan looked away from Haibara, stepping down on the exhaust, pulling the car key out and slipped it into his pocket. "You don't have to force me to do anything, Ai." He said to her. "I'll do anything for you willingly."

Her eyes widened.

And without another word, he stepped out of the car to speak to Ayumi, shaking the hand of her husband, laughing from ear-to-ear. Haibara stayed sullen, crossing her legs, her arms before her chest tightly.

"You're an idiot too." She said under her breath.

END CHAPTER 9

Time truly passes much faster than I have thought. Please read and review this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
